Yogo Asami
Yogo Asami was a woman who, in her youth, looked almost identical to Bayushi Kachiko, and actually replaced her as a double on several occasions. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 76-77 Becoming the double of Kachiko Asami began her association with the Scorpion Clan when she was twelve. She was the daughter of a farmer whose crops had been destroyed by an ogre bandit. Her father was forced to sell her to a geisha house. Kachiko discovered that girl when she was fourteen, and she saw that they looked almost identical. Asami was placed under contract by Kachiko, and trained in the skills of mimicry and disguise in order to make Asami become a body double for the young Kachiko. When Kachiko began her secret (and long) relationship with Doji Hoturi, Asami would often take her place, sometimes even for days. In these cases, Asami was taking short walks through the gardens of the Shosuro stronghold to make people think Kachiko was home. Asami was a quick learner, and she began to mimic Kachiko's voice and mannerisms to such a degree that even Kachiko's maids could not tell them apart. 'Way of the Scorpion'', p. 64 Asami and Aramoro Two years later, Bayushi Aramoro returned to the Shosuro lands and asked to see Kachiko. When Asami came into the room dressed as Kachiko, Aramoro discovered almost immediately that this woman was not who she claimed to be. Aramoro demanded to know where Kachiko was, but Asami would not talk. Aramoro told Asami that he should kill her if she didn't reveal Kachiko's location, but Asami refused, telling the ninja that she would rather die than betray her mistress. Aramoro told Asami that he would wait with her until his mistress could tell it to him herself. Later that night, when Kachiko returned, she found Aramoro and Asami still locked in stalemate. Kachiko explained Asami's role to the ninja, and he acquiesced. However, Aramoro was so impressed by the peasant girl's faithfulness and willpower that he offered to train her when her duties with Kachiko were over. Assassin During the Topaz Championship in 1118 Imperial Histories, p. 127 the Badger Clan Champion Ichiro Akitomo began to talk with Asami, who was impersonating Kachiko. Asami realized that Akimoto had met shortly before Kachiko, and with recollection of the previous conversation she could not maintain a proper posture with Akitomo. To keep the secret safe Asami ordered to kill Way of the Minor Clans, p. 67 the Badger Daimyo, alongside with his four bushi bodyguards. There was already a Scorpion operative to take Akitomo's life under Shoju's surveillance, so the matter ended this same day. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 213 Married As the girls aged, their appearances diverged and she was no longer able to act as a replacement. But the many years she did allowed Kachiko a level of freedom she could never have otherwise attained. For this, she sold Asami her contract and told her she was free to do as she pleased. Asami immediately went to Aramoro, and begged him for instruction. However, the secrets of the Shosuro Shinobi School were forbidden to people that were not Scorpion Clan members. Asami used the skills she had learned under Kachiko's tutelage to catch an old Yogo husband, being recognized as a Scorpion in her own right. She then used the skills Aramoro taught her to make her husband die under mysterious circumstances. Asami would bear Bayushi Aramoro a son, Bayushi Aramasu. Given Aramoro's love for Kachiko it was probable he chose Asami as his wife due to her appearance. 'Way of the Scorpion'', pp. 64-65 Shosuro Hametsu Another ally she gained during her service to Kachiko was Kachiko's brother, Shosuro Hametsu. He found her both alluring and repellent. Asami noticed this, and used it as far as she dared. She studied with Hametsu more than one year, and she learned how to create many of his simpler poisons. She had proven to be an apt pupil for both Hametsu and Aramoro. 'Way of the Scorpion'', p. 65 Scorpion Coup The Lion forces led by Matsu Tsuko in the third day of the Scorpion Coup assaulted the Outer Southern Wall, at the Emperor's Gate. Matsu Gohei commanded the Akodo Deathseekers, alongside with Matsu Chokoku with his Lion Medium Elite Infantry, and Matsu Yojo with regulars. They were confronted by Bayushi Aramoro with his Bayushi Elite Spearmen, Asami and Bayushi Tangen with their Bayushi Ambushers, and Bayushi Kuritsu with his Ninja Bowmen. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 60 Soshi Shugenja twisted their magic to defend the city, forcing Lion to retreat. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 44 After the Coup After the failure of the Coup the former Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Hametsu hid in the city, disguised and working as the local magistrate. Asami and many of the Scorpion's deadliest assassins also moved there. Way of the Wolf, p. 109 Death Her son Aramasu planned his revenge on the man who murdered his mother, Geisha House (Hidden Emperor flavor) most probably Aramoro. See laso * Yogo Asami/Meta * Yogo Asami/CW Meta External Links * Yogo Asami (Forbidden Knowledge) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Geisha